The Yin & Yang of Two Demons
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Naru Uzumaki Namikaze. A dead last or something more? There is a man who wants nothing more than the ninja world to burn and the only person standing in his way is the blonde Uzumaki. Will she join him now that she has no home of her own, or will they both fight to the death. Read and find out. Warning - Blood, gore, and violence along with torture and experiments. No HAREM!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

* * *

Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the goddaughter of Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju and the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The adopted big sister of the Konohamaru Corps and the adopted little sister of Iruka Umino along with being the unfortunate team member of Team 7 under the leadership of Kakashi Hakate.

Said blonde was slowly walking back from her mission, carrying her wayward teammate who had betrayed Konoha to join Orochimaru in order to kill his brother. As of now, the blonde wasn't really in the best of moods.

"That tears it! When I get back, I'm so changing teams!" She groaned as she prevented that bastard from slipping for the seventh time during her treck back to the village.

A vicious stab of pain spread through her chest and she barely managed to hold back a coughing fit before the pain immediately ceased, making her take in several shuddering breaths to prevent from collapsing.

" **Naru?** "

'I'm okay, Kyu. It just stings, I just need to rest and hopefully, Baa-chan can patch me up quickly. Kabuto, that miserable little bastard. If I see that little shit again, I'll skin him until he begs for death,' She snarled, her rage making her blood flow again making the pain return.

" **Calm down, kit. You're almost there, then you can patch yourself and I rev your healing into overdrive.** "

'Thank you, Kyu. Hopefully, it won't be much longer, the longer I can sleep the better I'll feel against _him._ You know how that bastard has the most perfect sense of timing.'

" **I'm not sorry for being** **blunt, kit. But why can't you allow the bastard to destroy the accursed village, already?** "

'Because Jiji wouldn't want that. We went through this conversation a hundred times, Kyu.'

" **And we will go through it a hundred more, y** **ou should really let him though. How many times are you going to stick your neck for those ungrateful bastards?** "

'Until that bastard is finally dead or the situation changes. I still have my job as a ninja given to me, then I can retire into the countryside. However, I should have just rushed the Uchiha and knocked him out by using the mountain to sand down his damn face.'

" **At least you broke the bastard's legs for all the pain he caused.** "

She tilted her head in amusement with a smile settling on her lips, 'True.'

Finally, the village gates entered her line of sight along with a group of the rookies who weren't on the mission and a group of civilians who waited for her. She dropped the Uchiha in front of them like a ragdoll and dragged herself to the hospital as the civilians were too distracted with coddling the Uchiha.

When she entered the hospital, Tsunade rushed towards her, making her smile as she collapsed in her arms, knowing she could relax in the arms of one of the few people who wouldn't use her situation to cripple or murder her.

Tsunade placed her in her private hospital room and made to heal her wounds, starting with the massive chest wound. As she just finished, a ninja burst in and yelled, "Tsunade-sama, Sasuke Uchiha requires your attention!"

The blonde nearly slapped his head off his shoulders, sending him towards the opposite side of the floor they were on and ordered the rest of the group he came with, "The Uchiha...is a traitor and should be treated as such. I expect him to be placed in the prison sector by the time I finish or...I will be very displeased."

The group immediately bowed and rushed to complete her order, not wanting to get crippled by her immense strength. When she closed the door, she petted Naru on the head and waited for her to wake up.

[Two Days Later]

"Ugh..." She groaned as she shrugged her stiff shoulders

" **Kit?** "

'Yeah?'

" **Welcome back. You would have woken up hours ago, but a damn nurse tried to poison you...twice before Tsunade dealt with her. Permanently.** "

'Good. Ugh, it must have been a mid-level poison, I can still taste the bitterness.'

" **It will fade. I sense two people coming...** "

'Oh fuck. Please don't let it be who I think they are...'

Then two people she wanted to see the least appeared in the doorway making her curse under her breath.

Before she could say anything, Sakura slapped her across the face and screamed at her, "How could you do that to Sasuke-kun! I should have never asked you to take him back for me! He was covered in blood and you even broke his legs you-you demon!"

Naru was still a bit in shock as she touched her cheek as Kakashi growled, "I didn't teach you do to this to your comrades, if he is crippled because of this, I will make sure you will never be a ninja, nevertheless Hokage. As if a talentless girl like you can ever be the Hokage. Due to this, I disown you as my student, I forbid you to come anywhere near myself and your ex-teammates."

Sakura snorted, "Don't forget everyone else. They want nothing to do with you. We know what you contain, I should have hit you harder in the past, you freak."

Naru looked down at her lap as Sakura tried to grab her hair to make her look at them before killing intent filled the room.

Sakura stepped back, bumping into a shocked Kakashi as Naru looked up at them with cold eyes.

Naru wanted to spit as she took in a deep breath and said, "Teacher? Don't make me laugh. A brain-dead monkey could teach better than you. And as if I even wanted to be your student in the first place. Let me be perfectly clear, I loathe you, the only thing you taught me was tree-walking it was shit explaination at that. You only cared about your precious Uchiha, but let me say that I brought the fucker back as that was in the statement of my mission. And you Haruno, I wish I killed the bastard when I got the chance, I should have brought back his head, with his eyes ripped out and squished just to spite you. I should have allowed Gaara to crush you during the invasion. However, you don't have to worry about me. I never want to see either of you miserable fuckers ever again. If you try to berate me, try to beat on me, or do anything to me again, I'll show you how much of a demon I can actually be!" She snapped, her blue eyes turning red, giving off a Kyuubi-enhanced growl.

Sakura raced out of the room, pale as a ghost while Kakashi just gave her a dirty look before leaving at a more dignified pace, before Naru called out in a Kyuubi-enhanced voice, "Tell me, Hakate. I wonder how your sensei must feel to have a failure of a student such as you?"

Kakashi refused to comment but slammed the door with enough force to crack the wall.

Naru sighed, 'I've been waiting to say that for a while now.'

" **What do you think his reaction will be once he finds out you are the daughter of his beloved sensei?** "

'He'd probably shit himself.'

" **You don't feel too bad about them disowning you though.** "

'I lost the will to care about them, I knew the rookies wouldn't be able to understand. I just really don't care.'

[Two hours pass]

An ABNU in a rat mask knocked respectfully on her door and said, "Come in, please."

He poked his head in, "The council has summoned you."

She tossed the blankets off herself and glanced at him, "It's not good, isn't it?"

He gave a single shake of his head making her sigh, "Thank you...for being one of the few ABNU minus Turtle and Dolphin to look for me when I was younger. Can you tell them that for me, please?"

He nodded before he disappeared as he shut the door.

She took off her hospital gown and placed her orange jacket over her shoulder as her chest was bandaged with putting on a pair of black ABNU pants, not bothering to wrap them to her ankles with a pair of sandals.

Naru made her way to the council room and entered without knocking, causing several Elders and most of the civilians to glare at her, but she didn't look at them as she saw the look on Tsunade's face. It was full of anguish and frustration.

'That's not good.'

"Genin Naru Uzumaki! Due to the abuse you dealt to genin Sasuke Uchiha, by the will of the council and even by the will of Konoha itself, you are banished from Konoha. You have three days to leave or else...you will be executed."

Naru didn't even look at the person who spoke as she looked at her feet. Nearly everyone in the room expected her to either cry or curse, but Naru refused to give them that as she simply took out her headband and gently placed it on the floor before removing Tsunade's necklace and walked over to the woman who was trying her damn hardest not to cry.

She took the older woman's hand and pressed it into her palm, "Thank you for healing me."

Naru then turned and exited the room without another word or even acknowledging everyone else, shocking them as Tsunade harshly glared at the council members before she growled, "Get the fuck out. If you bother me with anything other than a serious matter, I will knock your heads off."

Tsunade then stormed into her office and made to weep in solarity as the council members slowly left the room back to their homes. The civilians felt relief over the demon leaving and made to celebrate, while the ninja left with a hint of unease in their step. The elders felt that they did the right thing as Danzo made his way to his hideout and twitched a finger, summoning one of his ROOT ninja.

"Yes, Danzo-sama?"

"Watch Naru Uzumaki, when she leaves, take a group and follow her and once she is out of the Fire Country, apprehend her and take her back so she can be re-trained for the security of Konoha."

"Yes, Danzo-sama," He droned before he disappeared just as silently as he arrived.

Danzo allowed himself to grin as he made his way to his office, 'Soon. I will be the Hokage like I should have been at the start.'

[With Naru]

She quickly made her way into her apartment, avoiding everyone as she took the single, mainly-intact pillow she saved for the special occasions when she was safe from break-ins and screamed into it. She screamed until her throat was raw before she tossed the pillow at the wall, making it give a soft 'Thump!'.

'Well Jiji, it looks like the council has finally done it. They banished me. I wonder what you must be thinking if you saw this?'

She shook off her thoughts and made to pack all of her belongings in a worn out old bag and took off her orange jacket and exchanged it for a black overcoat and made to wait until the sun set and placed Hiruzen's lucky charm on her neck.

Naru gave one last look around her apartment before glaring at the photo of Team 7 before tossing it in the garbage and jumped out of the window and left as quickly as she could.

'There is no way in hell, I'm going to allow them to make a show of my leaving.'

" **Damn straight, kit. I'd probably take over and slaughter a good portion of them.** "

'And they would deserve every moment of terror you would make them experience.'

Then the sound of fireworks and cheers echoed throughout the entire village, forcing Naru to run faster and faster as Kyu cooed, " **Ignore them kit. They are not worth your tears or your mercy.** "

'Thank you, Kyu. You always know what to say.'

The massive fox grinned in return as Naru continued to run as fast as she could, the Chidori wound made things harder, but she needed to get out of the Fire Country. Then she could rest for a couple days.

After several hours, she finally made it out of the country, clutching her worn out bag against her chest in a minimal effort to keep warm before a group of ROOT ninja surrounded her.

Both herself and Kurama stated as one, "Shit."

"Naru Uzumaki. Surrender to be retrained in the name of your new master Danzo-sama."

She glared at them as Kurama was about to take over, before the sound of a knife slicing through the air rang out, made her look shocked as the group before her exploded into a mess of bloody pieces.

The blonde shakily got to her feet and saw the squishy and foul mixture of blood, viscera, and bones surround her as she paled.

'Only one person could do this so quickly...' She groaned as she backed up, before she bumped into something hard behind her.

Naru reached behind with her hand only for it to brush up against a leg as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Thos very arms were in a pair of raspberry sleeves of a suit that belonged to only one person she knew.

She clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles popped before she forced herself to look behind her to see that trice-damned mask with that accursed mocking smirk and those cold, dead yellow eyes.

"Kagetane..."

She could tell that he was smirking at her as he cooed, "Naru~."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope all of you and I really all of you like this story. I kind of got inspiration from the anime Black Bullet. I've been dancing around the anime for years, before saying fuck it. I need it, I need it now. Also, Kagetane is the around the same age as Naru so...deal with it, please. I hope you all will like it. Also, I plan on a Percy Jackson + Tanya the Evil story so be on the look out for that. I am on a fucking updating binge and I hope I can ride this out for as long as possible.**

 **I'll see all of you later.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

* * *

The air was silent as Kagetane held her in his grip for a moment longer before he released her, stepping back a few feet and she turned around to face him.

She whispered, "How did you find me?"

"How can you expect me not to? Especially with those beautiful locks of yours?" He cooed

"Buttering me up will get you nowhere. Why are you here?" She snapped

"I was off exploring, waiting for the perfect time to attack, but imagine my surprise when one of my spies informed me about you leaving the village and there you were leaning against a tree about to be taken by a group of ninja. However, the main question is why are you out here of all places?"

Naru didn't bother to answer, making him wave his finger in a tutting motion, "Now, now, you should know better than not to answer me. Did they banish you?"

"What's it to you?" She whispered softly

He growled, "Naru..."

She sighed, "Yeah, I was banished. What of it?"

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Well, I'm glad you confirmed it, although I did have a certain someone double check that theory for me."

She grimanced, "You sent him, didn't you?"

He simply nodded as she turned around only for him to grab her and pull her against his chest.

"Let me go, dammit!" She snapped

"No. Because I'm so happy now."

"What? What does you being happy have to do with this?" She quipped

"Now you aren't stupid Naru, despite how you act. You no longer have an excuse to deny me."

"I'm not coming with you."

He carried her in his arms, tightening his grip around her body, "You have no choice."

"Like hell, I don't. Let me go!" She snapped

Before he could respond, she violently coughed, pressing a hand against her mouth as blood seeped between her fingers, making her shake as she clutched her chest.

"Don't bother, dear. You are much too tired and damaged to give me a good fight. And defeating you here and now wouldn't sate me. I'd like you to be at your peak before I crush you and make you mine."

She glared at him as she clenched her fist, completely willing to smash his damn mask to pieces.

"Do you really think you can handle me? Even if you manage to escape me, do you think you can handle Exe in your state?"

She glared at him, wanting nothing more than to see him burst into flames, making him laugh, it was deep and sultry, "Still a warrior to the end. Those miserable idiots have no idea what they cast away. No matter, now don't struggle too much or I'll knock you unconscious."

As he walked further away from the sight of the massacre, a soothing voice rang out in Naru's head, " **Kit, just go with him for now. You are still exhausted and damaged. My chakra will worsen your wounds if you try to force it into your system. Even if he's your enemy, he's the only person that can help you right now.** "

Naru sighed as he relaxed her body and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Do...as you wish...But don't think you've won."

His yellow eyes boring deep into her blue ones, "Of course, it wouldn't fun unless I got you to surrender."

He jumped into the trees, rushing back to his massive compound.

* * *

[With Konoha]

Mostly everyone in the village was in the middle of celebrating, the rookies were enjoying the celebrating as people talked about burning down the Kyuubi's apartment and place Naru in a large wooden fox figure and burn it at the end of the festival.

However, those that weren't celebrating were stewing in their homes.

In the Ichiraku household, Ayame was weeping on her couch as her father rubbed her shoulder.

"Those fucking bastards, how can they even look themselves in the mirror doing this to Naru?"

"They been like this for years."

"This isn't fair, Dad."

"It never is. That's why I try to make it easier for Naru to get food, they don't care as long as she eats only one thing as they want to keep their...punching bag weak and fraile, but I make sure she at least gets some variety. Trust me I know how infuriating it can be."

Ayame gave her father a crushing hug, weeping into his chest, "When can we meet her?"

"After this accursed festival dies down. Hopefully she hasn't left yet and we give her gifts and wish her well on her way. Hopefully she will be happier out there in here."

Ayame just continued to rest against her father as he comforted her as they tried to drown out the noise and cheers of the festivities.

[With Tsunade]

 ***Smash!* *Crash!***

Another sake bottle shatters against the wall of the pictures of the Hokages, joining the other ten bottle fragements on the ground below. She half-hiccuped/sobbed into her desk.

The room was filled with the scent of inexpensive/fancy sake, but the slug sage was so used to it that she didn't give a damn. She tried to drown out the cheers of the miserable pieces of filth that celebrated about Naru's misfortune. Once she pulled herself together, she would destory that damn festival...just after one more drink and another good cry.

Shizune was sneering at the festival below her as she watched from the office below her teacher's.

She hoped that Naru was okay and wished she learned Tsunade's strength to punch the heads off those civilian council members who tried to force her to heal the Uchiha.

The brown-haired woman could only give a slight grin despite her bad mood when she tore into them, making them flee as they had a handful of doctors in the council member's pocket to heal the Uchiha to full strength.

He was now enjoying the festivities with the rest of the rookies who disowned Naru.

[With Iruka]

He was about to put on a pair of headphones before a knock on the door rang out and he opened it, finding a rat masked ABNU.

"What is it?"

"Naru wanted me to tell you thank you."

He frowned and sighed, "She's already gone, isn't she?"

He nodded once, "Damn. Thank you for telling me."

"You're going to get wasted aren't you?

"Want to join me?"

The ABNU removed his mask, showing a man with curly blond hair, grey eyes with a sharp face.

"What do you think?"

"Take a seat, then."

The pair made to drink the night away as they thought about the blonde whiskered girl with the massive grin.

When the festivities reached their peak, a party crasher entered the scene with an explosion, startling practically everyone in the village that wasn't completely shitfaced drunk.

At the crash site, the party crasher stood straight as everyone took in their eyefull of them. He was tall with blue boarding on black hair, a black crow's mask was worn on his face, but the most unnerving thing about him was his eyes. They weren't normal. His sclera was black and his irises were blood red and soulless.

In a growling tone he voiced, "Where is Naru Uzumaki?"

One of the drunkards cackled, "We banished her! The demon whore is finally gone!"

"Oooh? Is she?"

When the drunk stupidly nodded, thinking that the party crasher just wanted to celebrate with them, he didn't expect the man to be right up in face, slowly lifting his mask to show a large unnerving grin that just dripped with malice.

"Good. Because there is no one to stop me from making you my plaything."

He then decapitated the drunk so quickly that nobody could stop him. Once the headless body hit the floor, multiple ABNUs and not so drunk ninja tried to attack him as the civilians rushed back into their homes with the genins and the rookies stood back to provide support.

The masked figure tore through his attackers with ease, almost as if they were wet paper with their blood filling the streets along with their instestines. Tsunade finally stepped in, shaking off her drunkiness rather easily only to see the horrible scene before her.

He looked at her for a moment, dropping the dead ABNU in his hand and rushed to impale her with his arm as she got into a stance, only for his arm to distingrate to ashes when he aimed for her chest, much to both of their shocks.

He jumped back and looked at his now reforming arm before he looked at Tsunade who prepared herself to knock off his head only to see her necklace resting around her neck.

He tsked, "Even now, she interferes."

Tsunade clutched her necklace as he finished regrowing his arm, flexing all of regrown fingers and muscles, "No matter. I'll just have someone else deal with you, then."

A remaining ABNU snarled, "Do you think you can take on all of us?"

The masked ninja nodded, "Yes. But it would be much too easy, there's no chellenge now that the blonde fox is gone."

He made to leave before Tsunade rushed towards him, "Wait! Do you mean Naru?! Do you mean Naru stopped you before!"

He just smiled at her as he slowly disappeared, "That you need to figure out on your own. But now that she is no longer here, there is no one stop me or him from making this place our own. Welcome to Hell..."

Then he completely disappeared, leaving those who remained from the slaughter, shocked and terrified. Tsunade groaned as she knew she would not be able to sleep tonight and snapped orders to everyone that the party was over and to investigate.

When someone tried to complain, they got a shattered jaw for their troubles, sending everyone off to do as she ordered.

'Miserable bastards...'

The rest of the night was spent under heavy tension.

[With Tsunade]

The busty blonde was still depressed as she drew circles on her desk as the sun slowly rise across the horizon, when the window opened and Jiraiya came in. Before he could say anything, she grabbed a random paperweight and chucked it at his head, nearly scalping him.

"Woah! A bit much, don't you think, princess?"

"Hell no, I don't. Where the fuck have you been?"

He scratched his head, "I've been investigating something that one of my spies sent me and got carried away. And is Naru still in the hospital? I want to take her on a training trip for a couple years."

Tsunade didn't look at him as she felt that she was going to cry again.

He felt as a stone settled in the pit of his stomach, "Tsunade?"

"She's gone..." She whispered

"What?"

"She's gone, dammit! Those bastards! They voted to banish her or excute her and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

Suddenly the room was filled with killing intent, something that alerted the entire tower and reinforced the notion that Jiraiya while he was a goofball, he was more dangerous and terrifying then Orochimaru when he was livid.

He took in several deep breaths as his killing intent finally settled down and he whispered, "Sorry."

She gave a nod as she tried to calm her shaking, 'Damn I really need to get back into training...'

He clenched his fists as he made his way out of her office, "Call everyone, they made a massive mistake."

[Council Room]

Once all the council members were seated, Tsunade and Jiraiya entered the room and several of the ninjas were unnerved by the complete lack of emotion on Jiraiya's face.

"There is so much I want to say, but it would probably be wasted on you idiots. And before you try to defend your actions, don't bother."

He pulled out a large scroll, tossing it in the air, "Right now, this was a message that should have never been opened. But because of your actions, it has to be. No one is to speak until he's finished."

When Danzo opened his mouth, Jiraiya gave him a heavy glare that basically meant, 'Either you shut up or I'll rip off your jaw.'

Once he was sure that Danzo wouldn't speak and giving one more harsh glare at all the council members, he unsealed the scroll and what came out was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

He gave a harsh glare towards everyone.

"If Jiraiya has opened this scroll, that means my worst nightmare has come true. I must say, Congratulations. You finally done it. But if you think about celebrating, I would hold that thought because now no one can protect you or Konoha. There is a group of people...those people want nothing more than to see to end of our way of life. They have been keeping their eyes of people who could help them with their cause. They have been going through multiple villages, planting their moles in order to cause chaos when they finally decide to start their war on the nations. The last one was Konoha. Naru stumbled upon them and they grew interested in her, but Naru was much too loyal to give into such desires and they made to wear her down and take her with them. But Naru being herself was much too...resourceful and they had been in a standstill ever since. But now that she is gone, they will attack you relentlessly now that there is no one to keep them at bay. You are now going to experience what you forced Naru to experience during her childhood. To be left cowering in a corner, surrounded by enemies on all sides with no one to help you. This hell is of your own making and I would feel sorry for you...but I don't."

The clone of Hiruzen disappeared, leaving all the civilians close to shitting themselves and the ninjas looked like they were going to puke. Danzo was grinding his teeth as his mind ran a hundred miles per minute wondering how the hell could a group like that slip under his radar and what did the container have to do with it.

When one of the civilian council members asked, "What are we going to do?"

Neither Tsunade or Jiraiya spoke before Tsunade dismissed the council members and left with Jiraiya trailing behind her.

The civilians were absolutely terrified as they cried out for their replies or demanded answers only to receive nothing. When they turned to the ninja they left the room, their minds caught up in what Hiruzen had said. The elders left to plan, but everyone in that room knew that nothing was going to be the same after the news reached the public.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope you all like it, now I'm moving on the other stories that I need to update. My sincerest of apologies. I wish all of you nothing but good days, and if you are having a shit one, then I hope it gets better.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **GrImWoLfMoThErFuCkErS - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **aelaryn - Yes, yes they do. I love Naruto banished fanfics, but come on...enough with the Hinata or the forgiveness, please. I don't mind her character it's just when you see it happen over and over...you get kind of sick of it.**

 **Draph91 - Oh trust me...they will realize soon enough.**

 **Perseus12 - They will know how it feels to be surrounded by enemies on all sides with no help. Just like what they made Naru experience during her childhood with the mobs.**

 **Guest#1 - I am!**

 **YuriCrystalMoonlight - That my dear reader is a secret until I decide to reveal it. I may just have to think on whether Naru joins him or not. Depends...I'm fickle.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

* * *

[With Naru]

Naru and Kagetane finally arrived at the massive compound, it was surrounded by multiple massive trees that stood over the top of the front part of the compound, almost as if they were a pair of hands covering the sight of a child from the rest of the world. The moon was high in the sky as it shined down on them through the branches.

When he opened the door, they both heard a light voice ring out, "Papa!"

As the footsteps grew louder, he closed the door behind him and made his way into the middle of the foyer to meet with his daughter. Naru took in the sight of the girl running towards them, her blue hair stopping at her chin, in a lightly wavy bob-like style. Her skin was as pale as porcelain, her eyes were red as cherries, but they looked as if they glowed whenever the mood called for it. She wore a small dark blue dress with many intricate silver designs around the middle of her outfit.

He lightly shifted Naru in his arms as he said, "Kohina."

She grinned as settled to a stop before seeing Naru in his arms, her face gave a slight look of surprise before it quickly formed into a smile, "Did Papa finally get you, Naru?"

Naru couldn't help herself but give a bit of a weak chuckle, "Nope. Not yet."

"Due to some circumstances, she decided to concede...for now. But please inform the rest that there is a new person and to prepare dinner."

"Okay, bye Papa, bye Naru!" She waved before went off to do as her father ordered.

Naru sighed as she leaned her head against his chest, he only gave a light hum as he made his way to a spare bedroom and set her down on the floor to stand.

"Thank you."

As he turned away, she took in the sight of the spare bedroom before heard him say something she didn't catch, "What did you just say?"

"I need you to strip, Naru."

It took her two seconds to process his words before her face turned completely red, "Oy!"

"Now, now, we will have plenty of time for that sort of play later. You need to as we are going to the medical ward."

She dug her foot into the floor before relenting, removing her jacket, folding it, then kicking off her shoes along with her pants and panties, before going on to remove her bindings, only to give a light gasp of pain, which caused him to grab her hand to stop her.

"Just leave it for now."

"Okay," She whispered before she saw that he was in nothing but black brief shorts. His clothes were neatly folded in a corner along with his mask.

"Eek! W-why are you in n-nothing but your damn briefs?" She squeaked

"Because I'm going to join you, why else?"

"But, you don't-"

"I do. Now no complaining," He quipped before he picked her up gently not to jostle her too much as they slowly made their way towards the medical ward.

She covered her bare body as much as she could with her hands, she refused to look up at him, "I know you're smirking at me, damn you. And how come you get to wear briefs?"

He gave a bit of a laugh, "Oh, so you want to wear them, then?"

"No!"

"Then fully naked, then?"

"No, dammit!"

He gave a slight huff of discontent that was laced with amusement, "You are so unreasonable. Shame."

They finally arrived towards the medical ward, the scent of medicine and cleaning fluid made her nose itch, before he made his way past that area and towards a massive bath.

"Um...Weren't we supposed to stop back there?"

"No. This where you will begin the healing process."

"In a giant-ass pool?" She quipped

"It may look like that, but it has healing properties and I have to make sure you stay in for a while for it to work."

"Fine, but do you have to come in with me?"

"Yes."

He then strips himself of his briefs and enters the massive pool slowly, lowering her into the water. She removed herself from his grasp and scooted to the edge of the pool, lowering herself until only her nose and up was above the water.

He sighed, "You are so innocent, Naru."

She lifted herself up a little bit, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course, there isn't. It only adds to your charm."

She rolled her eyes, "Ha, charm."

"You don't believe me?"

"There's nothing charming about me, Kagetane. I'm nothing but a brute in the form of a girl, who can't even defend herself against a miserable mob of...civilians."

He quickly stood up pulling her towards him by her arm, forcing her to look at him for the first time, shocking her, "You are not a brute, what do I have to do to prove that you aren't? How did you become so full of self-loathing that you would degrade yourself in such a manner?"

"I-I-" She couldn't even speak, the shock of him scolding her and seeing his face for the first time, made her freeze.

He towered over her as he pressed her against him, his lips just over her lips, never breaking eye contact, as she got lost in them and made her closer before-

 ***SLAM!***

"Hiruko-sama!"

Naru squeaked, "Kami-sama!" Before diving under the water.

Kagetane slowly turned his head to face the door, terrifying the messenger with a look that would scare off a pack of wolves as his malice filled the room to show a slight measure of his displeasure before he reeled it in.

"Yes?" He said, softly

"Exe has come back along with multiple other agents with their reports of the missions you gave them."

"I see...Anything else?"

" **He** has been shown to be on the move around the outskirts of the country."

The silver-haired man grimaced, before he let out a sigh, "Thank you for informing me, but I would suggest the next time that you need to send me a message, you do it more gently as a person of your status as the next time you do that, I will not be so lenient."

He bowed low, "Of course, sir! Thank you for your mercy, please excuse me!" He then quickly exited the room, shutting the door with as much gentleness as he could in his haste to escape.

When he finally left, Naru poked her head out of the water, before standing up, her arms were around her chest as she looked down at the water, reflecting her flushed face.

Kurama could only giggle, making Naru scowl.

'It's not funny.'

" **Oh, it's very funny, Naru.** "

'Oh, sure. Find amusement in my suffering.'

" **Unless suffering from a sore vagina, I think it's a small price to pay.** "

'Hell no.'

" **Why not? He's massive!** "

'No, dammit! Now drop it.'

Kurama groaned, " **Fine. For now.** "

"So, Naru. Tell me, how was your month off from the village?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He kneeled so they made eye contact, "You know exactly what I mean. It was after our third fight, away from the village, I would have taken you with me, but the sun had already risen I wanted to see something when I placed you in that hotel room."

She stared at him for a moment, before it hit her like a brick through a window, "Oh, that. Yeah. That month was nice. But, were you peeking on me?"

"No, only observing, despite what your sensei is, a pervert-"

"Super pervert."

"Regardless, if he is that. I never peeked on you in that manner. I only watched you go about your day."

"Hmph. Regardless, thank you. For giving me that vacation...from the village."

"You're welcome, but there was one thing I didn't get. When I went to pay for your stay, the receptionist told me that it had already been paid."

She flushed as she lowered herself deeper into the water, "I couldn't just skip paying them for my stay, dammit! I have manners."

He barely held back a snort as he pecked her on the forehead, "And you call yourself a brute."

"Ah, I-"

 ***Beep! Beep! Beep!***

He turned off the stopwatch, "Time to get out."

Naru soon found herself in his arms as he stepped out of the bath, removing her bandages and she found that it didn't hurt as much.

"Do you see what I meant? The pain has lessened, correct?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

He wrapped her in a towel and placed one around his waist as they made their way back into the spare bedroom. She was thankful that no one had spotted them as she dried herself off and he held her wrap new bandages around her chest. The closet was full of spare clothes and she just put on a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts, while he just put on a pair of sweats with a pullover.

"Now, it's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Suddenly her stomach growled something fierce, making her blush return full force.

He raised an eyebrow, "Not hungry, huh?"

"You plan on milking my stay with all your might, aren't you?"

"Of course, I want you to be pampered and at the peak of your health, then the battle starts. Besides, we both know you will never be down for long and I can't wait to see how well you can fight now that you have no reason to hold back anymore."

Naru couldn't help the smile that fell on her face, "Well, I always loved a good battle. It would probably top all the battles I've experienced so far."

"I intend to please, now will you behave for dinner?"

"Yes. As long as your people will not pick fights with me."

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it just fine, after all, you aren't some dainty damsel in distress."

She took his hand as he entwined his fingers between hers as he led her away into a large dining hall. Ten people along with Kohina were already sitting and eating, but they stopped when they saw the pair.

Exe was leaning back in his chair, he gave a massive grin as he bit into a turkey leg, "Welcome to the winning side, foxy."

She bit her lower lip as he led her to a seat beside him with Kohina on her left as he filled his plate.

The table was littered with a variety of different foods, the scent was overwhelming and made saliva pool into her mouth before she swallowed and made to get a bit of everything that was in reach.

When she put the first bite into her mouth, she smiled and quickly made to eat more, she didn't even notice that she started to cry.

'It's really good.'

Exe saw it and couldn't help himself but turned to a green-haired woman who was eating a portion of beef stew, "Ah, Rana, you're cooking is that bad, you're making her cry."

Naru and Rana choked on their bite as they spluttered, Naru wiping her face as Rana tried to get the chunk of meat down her throat. Exe only cackled before Kohina hit him her scabbard, making him rub his head with a pout.

"Don't be mean to Naru."

He tutted, "Now, now, no hitting. Besides I was only teasing."

The rest of the meal continued without incident, although the remaining members of the table took glances at her, but didn't do much else. Naru was used to being stared at and just smiled at tasting so many good things at once. Once she was finished, she stood and bowed, "Thank you, Rana-san."

"Oh, she's so respectful? Where's the girl that cursed like a sailor when she tried to slice me to pieces with those massive claws of yours?"

"She's on vacation, now. But don't worry, after finish giving Hiruko his match, you're next."

He grinned, his unique black and red eyes brimming with excitement.

"Alright enough, those of you that are finished, clean up. Good night, Kohina."

"Night, Dad. Night, Naru."

"Good night, Kohina," She smiled

Once they were barely out of earshot, one of them started to sing the universal wedding tune before getting smacked over the head by Kohina who waved her scabbard at them threateningly.

They exited the building and he carried her into his arms, "Close your eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't let you know where we are just yet and I plan on having you stay by my side until then."

"Well, I am at your mercy," She quipped before she did as he asked before she felt him jump and quickly move, soon enough, she felt the temperature shift and sound of echoing footsteps before he opened the door and placed her on her feet on the soft carpet.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

As she did, they widened as she took in the room, "It's huge."

His room looked like a massive penthouse suite, couches, chairs, and loveseats filled the front where it was in front of a massive flatscreen TV. The walls were a sultry red and purple with large grand windows hidden behind thick curtains. The floor was covered in black carpet with a grand bathroom and a wardrobe in the corner along with a vanity mirror.

"Wow, you sure know how to live like a King, don't you?"

"I've earned it, now it's time for bed."

Naru stretched out her back before making her way to one of the thicker couches.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, preparing for bed?"

"On the couch?"

"Well, yes? Where else am I going to sleep?"

"Simple, with me."

"B-but!"

"No buts, except yours in my bed."

"But, I can't take your bed! Where will you sleep?"

"Beside you, where else?"

She tried to form words, but he just chuckled as he pulled her near the massive bed, even looking at the comfortable bed made her fight not to yawn.

"Are you going to resist?"

"You're lucky, I'm too tired and sated to fight you anymore."

"Well, you can fight with me all you want tomorrow. Now, bed?"

"Bed."

He entered under the covers and she went after him, the soft covers made her want to sleep then and there as she turned to him, "Thank you."

He smiled before he took her chin and planted a simple kiss on her lips before leaning back. She sucked in her lips as she leaned back as well, curling up under the covers as she turned her back to him.

Her heart raced inside of her chest as she tried to fall asleep, but Kurama was cackling and whistling for an encore and the second act before she cut off the connection. She wouldn't deny that the kiss while he took it by surprise, it was sure as hell a lot better than the accidental one she shared with the Uchiha.

An hour later, Kohina entered the room with her pajamas, snuggling between them, Naru was half-asleep before the girl just smiled, hugging her waist, whispering, "Welcome home."

* * *

[Back in Konoha]

Iruka and the silver-eyed ABNU groaned as they woke up from being shit-faced.

"Damn bastards are probably out of their minds with happiness knowing that Naru is gone."

"Well, at least she doesn't need to deal with them anymore. It's sad to say that the kid is better out there in here. Hell, at least out there she doesn't need to worry about being mauled to death in her sleep."

"Yeah, but get out. I need to clean up and reek of cheap booze."

"Hmph, are you going to come back to the force?"

"Possibly after I finish teaching my last class. Then I will."

"It will be good to have you back."

Iruka just shook his head as the ABNU grabbed his mask and vanished with little fanfare.

Iruka then started to slowly clean up his apartment to not worsen his headache, then made to get a cold shower and eat.

[With Ayame]

The young woman found herself still in her uniform and realized her father must have carried her to bed when she fell asleep from crying. Her cheeks were rough and swollen from her dried tears and her sobbing.

She got out of bed and made to take a bath, changed into a simple dress with a pair of shorts underneath as she made to get several of Naru's favorites along with her favorite ramen, placed them into a bag and rushed to her apartment.

As she walked, she bumped into Konohamaru and his friends Udon and Moegi.

"Oh, hi Ayame!" He smiled

She gave a weak smile back, causing all three of them to frown.

Moegi asked, "What's a matter?"

"It's Naru. She was...banished from Konoha, if she didn't leave in three days she would be executed."

"What!"

"That's bullshit!" The young Sarutobi snarled

Ayame didn't really have the heart to correct him as she agreed, "Well, I'm off to visit her and bring her some of her favorite foods."

"Can we come with? We need to show her that we aren't like the rest of them and that we will miss her," Udon said

Ayame nodded and led the way and entered the small apartment and knocked.

There was no response. She knocked again, but again, no response.

She took in a deep breath and said, "Naru, I'm coming in, please excuse me."

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, realizing that it was open, she entered and saw that the apartment was abandoned. Her bag of food nearly spilled onto the floor, it wasn't for Moegi catching her.

Ayame started to cry as she covered her face with her hands, "She left. She must have left yesterday in the midst of the festival."

"They had a festival of her leaving? But why?"

"That...Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan, Udon-kun. That is a secret...something that only Naru could tell, but you need to know that Naru was never a monster. That's all I can say."

Konohamaru just hugged her and knew that he had to find out for himself, 'Big Sis...I hope you're okay wherever you are and I hope I can meet you again.'

Once Ayame collected herself, they left although she allowed the trio to share the meal she planned to give Naru, even though they didn't really feel like eating, they didn't want it to go to waste.

[With several of the Rookies]

After the festival, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji snuck out, although Ino threatened to talk his ears off if he didn't follow her as they snuck into Naru's apartment.

Ino snorted, "It fits a dobe like her."

Chouji asked, "Are you sure we should be here?"

"What can she do? Nothing."

When she opened the door to the apartment, there was nothing, nobody was here.

"Hmph. She must be hiding or something."

Ino let herself into the apartment with her teammates following as they explored it, while Ino was criticizing her old orange jumpsuits, Shikamaru found the picture of Team 7 in the trash. The glass was cracked, the crack marks actually separated Naru from the rest of her team and crossed out the faces of those that remained in the picture.

He muttered, "That's not good."

When Ino had enough, she said, "Alright Shika, let's leave. She's probably weeping into her ramen."

As they left, people around the village relaxed, knowing that the demon that plagued their village for so long was finally gone and things would be looking up for them. However...that would not be the case as they would soon be pleading on broken knees for her return.

Because underneath Konoha and lurking the village's darkest shadows was a massive grouping of creatures...watching and waiting.

* * *

[Orochimaru]

The pale snake sage was snarling, his throne room was trashed with multiple holes in the walls and the floor, pools of blood surrounded the twisted bodies of those who were unfortunate enough to be called by him to sate his impatience and rage.

Kabuto was against the wall, trying his damn hardest not to flinch as his master paced around the room, blood staining his hands and clothes before he looked at Kabuto. The silver-haired ninja immediately bowed on one knee.

After what felt like hours, Orochimaru finally spoke in a chilling tone, "Where. Is. He?"

"Konoha. They sent out a group of genin after him and one of them managed to bring him back."

A violent hiss rang through throne room before it became silent again.

"Who was the one who apprehended him?"

"Naru Uzumaki."

"Tell me everything and do not leave anything out."

Kabuto refused to gulp as he made to stand before the snake sage, his eyes boring into him as he opened his mouth to speak about what he observed and silently prayed that his master didn't take his rage out on him.

* * *

[In the Rain Village]

Ten people were congregating in a massive cave on the outskirts of the village, the leader of those ten people stood in the center with his second-in-command slightly behind him. A spiky-haired individual with multiple very noticeable piercings stated in a cold monotone, "Are all of you present?"

The rest stated as one, "Yes, Pein-sama."

"Then let us begin the meeting."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I made it longer this time, so hopefully, you can enjoy it. It's been a long time since I wrote short chapters, but I'm glad I stretched this one out at least. Moving on, I wish you all the best and I am in the midst of finishing off Naruko Sosuke, then it will be Lilith Halestorm so be on the lookout for those either around this weekend or next week, depending if my muse decides not to be a cat and vanish before finally coming back for feeding time.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **TheForgottenSuns75 - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to read it until the end.**

 **Draph91 - Yep! And do you think I would do anything different? Hell nah.**

 **Perseus12 - I just love your damn evil laugh, but yeah, they'll get theirs, especially when a group of monsters will come out to play now that Naru is no longer in the area. You could almost think of it as a Queen giving up their throne for a new place. Now that there is no high power to keep them in check, chaos will ensue.**

 **VTXD - I'm glad you like it!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

* * *

[Sound Village]

Kabuto took in a deep breath and said, "My Lord, I started trailing Sasuke when he escaped the barrel with Naru trailing after him. I watched her confront him before they started to fight. When he stabbed her with his Chidori in the chest and left her for dead, she started to release the Kyuubi's chakra and made to attack him. Her moves became completely different from what was reported, she would have crippled him if I didn't interfere. He used that interference to stab her in the chest again. She let out a massive scream, destroying the area and blasting me back which knocked me unconscious. When I came too, I saw a trail of blood and heavy footsteps leading back to Konoha. I could sense multiple ninjas coming close to my location so I had to escape."

Orochimaru hissed as he closed his eyes before he let out a roar and crushed one of the dead soldier's heads under his foot.

"Kabuto...I expect a bounty placed on her within two days, if she is brought to me alive I will triple the payment."

The silver-haired ninja gave a low bow, "It will be to your satisfaction."

Once he left the throne room, he hauled ass to make that bounty and hoped his master's foul mood would fade soon.

Orochimaru could only snarl as he clenched his fists, "Damn you, Naru Uzumaki. I should have killed you in the forest all those months ago. I'll make sure you suffer for keeping me from my new body. You will be begging for death by the time I get my hands on you."

* * *

[Rain Village]

"Now, what news do you have to report?"

Kakuzu groaned out, "The Nibi container is still in Kumo."

Deidara said, "The Ichibi container is still in Suna, although he's acting antsy for some reason."

Kisame said, "We can't find the Kyuubi container. She's no longer in Konoha."

Zetsu spoke up, "Sasuke Uchiha has defected from Konoha."

Silence filled the cave before Pein coldly said, "Explain."

"He defected from Konoha to go to Sound to get power before a group of genin came after him. Naru captured him and brought him back to be tried."

"I see...And the Kyuubi container, where is she now?"

"Banished, she left during the first night as the village was celebrating her banishment," He shrugged

Everyone was silent for a moment before Kisame spat out, "Hell, banished for completing a mission? No wonder the kid bailed, I don't blame her."

Pein glanced at him, "Regardless of the circumstances, focus on obtaining your targets and Zetsu keep an eye out for her encase she joins any villages."

"Yes, Pein-sama."

"Dismissed."

Everyone then vanished from the cave, leaving it empty as Konan walked beside Pein, "You are wondering about the missing container, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"We will find her, no one will stop us from achieving our goal. Besides, she can't hide forever."

[With Itachi]

He looked up to the sky, 'Naru, where are you now? Are you even alive?'

Kisame shouted, "Itachi! What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Let's get moving."

"Alright."

The pair continued to move in the north towards their new target.

* * *

[Unknown location]

A silver-blond male wearing a white suit was writing on his desk in his office as he thought back to one of his men who had to commit suicide to prevent any information from getting back to Kagetane.

He squeezed his pen as he growled, "Damn ruthless bastard."

The door slammed open and it was a young woman panting with her hands on her knees, "Ryota-sama!"

"What is it?"

"It's Naru, she has been banished and Kagetane has taken her."

He stood up and snarled, "What?! How? Why?!"

"Apparently, she was banished for apprehending a traitor and a group of men was going to apprehend her for something before he dealt with them and took her away."

"Didn't she fight back?"

She shook her head, "She was viciously injured in her fight to bring back a traitor with two severe chest wounds. It wouldn't be good to fight in that condition even for her."

He slammed his fist on his desk, sending his papers to the floor, "Dammit! Who knows what that sick bastard could be doing to her!"

"Should we warn Konoha?"

Ryota groaned, "No. Leave them be, that place must be a cesspool swarming with those damn creatures by now. Her scent could only deter them for so long. The one person who could kill them all and even got into a standstill with the Queen living near the village and they banished her. She would be a wonderful addition to our forces and she could finally eliminate those bastards, but that fucker got to her first."

"What do you want to do now?"

He took a seat and made to calm himself before he softly said, "We will train and prepare so we can bring her back here."

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

As she made her exit, he pulled out an old picture, it was of Naru when she was younger, not in her orange jumpsuit, but in a ripped black thick battle suit which was torn to pieces and her arms were caked in viscera and blood of the monsters that preyed on his small home town near Konoha. His late brother took the picture of her before she vanished, just as quick as she came to save them all.

'Naru...Just wait for me a little longer. I'll free you from that bastard.'

* * *

[With Naru]

She was still in bed with Kagetane and Kohina, resting her face against her chest while Kagetane was silent as ever, only the steady rising of his chest signaled that he was still alive.

[Dream]

Naru grinned as she kicked up a whole bunch of sand as she raced across the beach, the white sand, the crystal blue waters, and the cloudless sky. She jumped into the water with a splash, staying underwater for a minute before springing up, pushing her hair out of her face.

In her reflection, she didn't see her childish, round face when she left Konoha. She saw an older version of herself with no baby fat, her cheeks still had her trademark whiskers. Her hair grew out until it reached the middle of her back and she wore a lavender bikini that framed her body perfectly.

Multiple scars covered her body from the countless fights she had been in, but she wasn't as shy about them as she was before she grew up.

Then a whistle caught her attention and it was Kagetane who was smiling as he wore a pair of black swimming trunks as he waved her over, making her get out of the water and embrace him.

He kissed her cheeks and lips before whispered, "Enjoying yourself?"

"A lot, actually. I haven't had this much fun in so long."

"What is it like to be free of your chains, my beautiful freesia?"

She scoffed, "More nicknames?"

"And you love all the nicknames I give you all the same, don't you?" He cooed

"True, but where's Kohina and the others?"

He grinned, "I sent them on the other side of the beach to hunt for more supplies."

"Hmm, and those supplies wouldn't so happen to be underneath the floorboards of this cabin wouldn't they?"

"Well, you can never have too much and we...are all alone."

"And to think that a man of your position would be such a pervert?"

He purred, "Only for you, Naru.'

She giggled before she kissed him again as he caressed her body, leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck, but before he could remove her bikini top off, the dream swirled out of focus.

* * *

[Reality]

Naru gasped as she snapped awake, her face flushed as her heart raced. Then she heard cackling, **"Aw, damn. I was hoping to get to the juicy parts. Oh well, for next time, possibly with whipped cream."**

The blonde flushed as she spluttered out, "What in the name of fuc-"

"Now, Naru, you should know better than to curse when there is a child present?" A cool voice rang out

She slowly turned around to see the only occupant of the bed staring at her with his smug, wolfish yellow eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she said, "So kiss stealer, what is on the schedule for today?"

Sitting up in his spot, running a hair through his hair, he said, "Hmm, just a bit of exploring after eating breakfast and then fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes, I can't have you get rusty can I?"

She puffed out her cheeks a bit before relenting, "Very well."

Kohina woke up, rubbing her eyes, "Oh, good morning."

The pair immediately said, "Good morning, Kohina."

The young girl gave a bit of a giggle, causing Hiruko to raise an eyebrow while Naru asked, "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, "Oh, nothing. I'm going to go get dressed and check on what's for breakfast."

As she exited the bed, leaving the pair alone, causing the blonde to pull the blanket up to her chest, making him smile, "Now do you need any further prompting or I should I continue where I left off yesterday?"

She jumped out of bed, backing up as she grinned, "No, thanks. But, where's the bath?"

He got out of bed and said, "Follow me."

Which she did and they found themselves staring at a large bathroom, a polished marble countertop, a large mirror, a bathtub, a silver shower, and a tiled floor.

"Woah."

"I'm glad you like it, now do you want to use the shower or the tub?"

Without speaking, she made her way to the tub, but as she walked around it, observing it like it was a new toy and when Hiruko picked up on what she was doing he silently cursed Konoha to the lowest pits of Hell.

"You want to use the tub, Naru?"

She flushed, "Uh, yeah. But, I-um- How does it...work?"

He smiled as he pulled out the retractable bathtub faucet and flipped the tap so the tub started to fill with water.

She could only dig her heels into the floor, "Thank you."

He walked over to her, pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek, making her face turn bright red, "You do realize if you have any questions I will be glad to answer them. You don't need to suffer in silence anymore."

"Okay."

"Your clothes will be outside."

She nodded as he made his exit which caused her imprisoned companion to let out a loud boisterous laugh which nearly caused her to jump a foot in the air.

'Kyu!'

" **Aw, but it's funny and so cute. You are so innocent, this way.** "

'Drop it, you.'

She could only listen to her snickers echoing into her mind as she stripped herself naked, folding the clothes and stepped into the warm water. After finding the soap, she started to wash her hair as her mind drifted back to the kiss.

'What will happen now? Granny, Jiraiya, I hope you guys are okay.'

She then made to wash the rest of her body before rinsing off the suds and pulling her hair in a knot. After draining the tub, she found a towel to wrap around her body, minding her wounds and stepped outside.

Naru smiled at finding a new set of bandages, a tube of medicine, and a new outfit. After she got dressed, she found Hiruko waiting for her his raspberry tailcoat on his arm as he smiled at her, "Ready?"

"As I will ever be."

He took her hand and made their way down for breakfast and after eating, he led her on a light walk around the edge of the area where they were. Mostly thick forest and greenery, before she saw multiple animals, even a few foxes, which made her grin. She clicked her tongue a few times causing several of the bigger kitsunes to come near her. When the fox licked her fingers, she giggled as she brushed her fingers against their fur.

After several moments, she stood up and waved them off as she followed the silent Hiruko as he continued on with his tour. As they walked, she noticed that he had a smile on his face, "What's with the grin?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Quick question, where are all your lackeys?"

"Now, now, they are far from lackeys and they are busy. You will see them soon enough. Besides I have one more thing to show you before we go back inside."

She slowly nodded as he led her to a massive colosseum, making her jaw drop, "Holy Balls!"

The colosseum was beautiful, it filled her with a sense of anticipation and anxiousness.

"What is this?"

"This is where we are going to fight when you are healed."

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so, come along. We have more exploring to do."

"Okay," She whispered as she was slowly led away from the grounds as they made to explore more places until night arrived as the moon rose high up into the sky.

She made to find the highest point she could as she took in the beautiful view, looking towards the east where she felt Konoha was.

"...The sun has fallen."

He stood behind her, "You are still wondering about them aren't you?"

"It is kind of hard not too, especially considering the moon."

"Yes. And you know exactly what that means and the utter hell that awaits them, the monsters lurking just beneath the surface. Especially since the moon is nearly full."

She let out a shaky breath as her anxiousness made her flex her fingers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Let us go and enjoy the night."

She steeled herself as she inwardly sent a silent prayer over her loved ones and whispered, "Okay."

He grinned as he carried her off as they walked back to the house to enjoy the rest of the night in peace.

* * *

[With Konoha]

The air was tense around the village, Tsunade and Jiraiya were both in a bad mood from the idiots on the council and most the village who tossed away the literal will of fire. They both knew that Hiruzen must be spinning in his grave and hoped that Naru was safe wherever she was.

The news of the blonde's banishment has spread through the nations and Tsunade won the lottery making her smack her head against her desk as she let out a low groan.

"Oh, fuck me."

Jiraiya just rubbed her back as he let out a ragged sigh of his own.

"Things are only going to get worse, aren't they? I can feel it."

He shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, Princess."

She sat up, "Did you get any information on the person who attacked the other day?"

"No, although I have people searching for leads. I am not hopeful."

"But what was his connection to Naru? And did she stop him before?"

"That's the shocking thing, I really wish I took her on that damn trip, I just hope she's safe out there."

She sneered as she tried to block out everything that could happen to the girl she considered a daughter as she slammed her hand on her desk, "Damn those miserable greedy bastards, damn them to hell."

* * *

[With the Rookies]

The Rookie nine was walking around the village, chatting about the attack they experienced during the festival.

"Did you hear about that freaky guy?"

"Y-yes, the um-the way he tore people apart was scary," Hinata stuttered

"He said something about Naru though," Shino stated

Kiba scoffed, "The demon probably pissed him off, let him have her."

Sasuke only scoffed while Sakura just smiled at him before scowling at the thought of the blonde, "If I ever see her again, I'm knocking her head off."

"Yeah!"

Shikamaru just shook his head as he just shoved his hands into his pockets before Chouji's stomach growled, "Where are we going to eat?"

Ino quipped, "There's a restaurant near here."

"T-that would be Naru's favorite restaurant."

"Ugh, better than nothing. Come on, Chouji."

As the group made their way inside, they were met with the cold glare of Ayane, gently polishing a shiny wok making Shikamaru wince as it reminded him of his mother.

Sakura made her way forward and said, "I'll take one vegetable ramen."

Ayame plainly said, "Sorry, I cannot take your order."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

The young woman faced the group before her fully, "Are you deaf? I cannot take your order and I don't want to take it either. Go eat somewhere else."

Sasuke sneered at her, "You will serve us."

Ayame looked completely unamused as she wanted to spit on him before sighing, "I don't have to do anything, Uchiha. I don't give a shit about you or your name, you are nothing but a miserable spoiled brat who thinks everyone should bend over backward for your grace. But I won't. Go somewhere else if you want that because you are not getting it here."

Ino cried out, "Why should we leave, we want to eat here."

"And I don't want to serve you, so deal with it and go somewhere else."

Kiba snorted, "It's because of that demon, isn't it?"

Ayame slammed her wok pan on the counter startling several of them, "Don't you dare mention that word around me. Naru is no more a demon as you are loyal as your two friends are kunoichi!"

Shino softly uttered, "And you think Naru is someone who deserves to wear her headband because of the Kyuubi."

"Like hell. That girl has worked hard her whole life, none of you would last an hour in her shoes if you saw what she had to go through every single day."

A snort answered her, "Oh really?"

She gave a cold smile, "Well, I don't really need to explain myself to some brat who can only hang onto the coattails of his late family."

He sneered as he spat, "You miserable little bitch! I'll-"

"You'll what? What are you going to do to me? Burn down my father's stand? Try to make me apologize? Start a riot? Do it and prove that you are nothing but a miserable bug who can't take any criticism. You may think that you are strong, but you aren't. You have been pampered to hell and back because of the massacre. Everyone else flaunted over you besides Naru and you couldn't handle that. The dead last who should have been grateful to be near you, loathed your very existence and wanted nothing to do with you. The person who shouldn't have been able to touch you surpassed you and your ego is bruised. The worst thing about this is that you had help. You had all the help with the village supporting you and spoonfed you, information, but Naru had no one and had to learn from scraps. You know deep down, no matter how many times you try to deny it, you wouldn't have been able to do what Naru has done."

Sasuke's face was flushed with rage as his fists were bleeding as Ayame kept her face bored and neutral before he stormed away.

Sakura stomped her foot, "You don't have any right! Who cares about that-"

"You be silent, Haruno. I don't care about anything you all have to say, leave and don't return. You are not welcome and I won't serve you as long as I see fit."

Sakura and Ino tried to continue only for Shikamaru and Chouji to pull them away. As the group left, Shikamaru glanced back and saw Ayame pull out a picture with a longing look before she disappeared into the shop.

A cold wind ripped through his clothes as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

'What is going to happen now?'

[On some random street corner]

A civilian man was slowly making his way back from the bar, taking in his fill of the rumors swirling around the village. As he turned to take a shortcut to reach his home that much quicker, he heard an uncomfortable buzzing.

It was barely noticeable, but it steadily grew louder causing him to stop and look around the dark alley which was the civilians first and last mistake. He then saw it, a massive insectoid-like being that stared at him with a massive pair of menacing glowing red eyes.

Before he could even scream, the monster-like insect was upon him, restraining him through its appendages before lifting its rear end, exposing it's massive stinger before he was stabbed repeatedly and impregnated with multiple eggs in each hole. The man suddenly started to swell up at a rapid speed.

After releasing him, it carried him off into the forest where the civilian could only let out a choked scream of anguish as he was descended upon by multiple monsters like the one who had attacked. His scream was short-lived as the rough clicking and buzzing filled the air before nature was silent once again.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and now you know just a bit of the shit Konoha is going to get in. Some Gastrea I will make up as I go, but they are very vicious creatures. The Bot fly one that attacked and impregnated the civilian is one from my own demented imagination. And Ryota's relationship with Naru and Hiruko, that will be delved into later. The chapters will get longer when I reach the main meat of the story I wish that you all have a good day.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **TheForgottenSuns75 - Thank you, that makes me really happy.**

 **Perseus12 - Trust me, they will realize it quickly enough. Especially during the night when they get that the demon that they tormented and mocked for so long was the only thing to keep them at bay. Now, that she is gone, they have a new feeding and breeding ground. Poor bastards...but I don't feel shit for them though.**

 **Draph91 - Didn't you say that last chapter?**

 **Autismguy593 - Thank you!**

 **Skull Flame - Well, I am glad you are enjoying it. True, but she didn't want to give them any more reason to run them out of town and that...would alert the monsters down below. No, Guy was not in the ABNU, Turtle you will see later on. Oh, the irony is viciously bittersweet and it is exactly what they deserve. Ino will have more things to worry about than her clothes. Shikamaru is the smartest considering that he will connect the dots soon enough, but yeah he won't get it. Wait, where did you get that Naru was disowned by her parents? They're dead. And yeah, everyone in the Rookies has turned against her for their own reasons, including Hinata. So... the NaruHina shippers are going to go after me. Oh well.**

 **Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


End file.
